vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Rei-Ginsei
Rei-Ginsei, the Serene Silver Star (麗銀星) was a mutant bandit that roamed the Frontier with a gang called the Fiend Corps. He was their leader and the most skilled fighter amongst them. He makes his appearance in Vampire Hunter D. Appearance Rei in the novel/manga is described as having shoulder length, smooth, black hair with deep piercing brownish, hazel eyes and depicted of being an Asian descent being every bit as beautiful as D. In the anime movie he is depicted with a white mullet/Mohawk with eye shadow and being of Caucasian descent. Personality A manipulator, egomaniac, and fiend in the purest form. Just a simple smile from him can entrance almost anyone into a false sense of security or have his way with them (I.e. Doris offering to do him a "favor" after saving her from Greco in a bar fight, but swiftly declined because he felt it justifiable to save a woman only if she was beautiful). In his 2nd encounter with Doris he attempts to rape and take advantage of her. Biography Hideyuki Kikuchi's Vampire Hunter D Vol. 1 After D wounds his pride in a chance meeting, he accepts an offer from Count Magnus Lee to destroy the Hunter. He kidnaps Dan Lang to lure D out, coaxing him into a duel. After D defeats his compatriots, Rei-Ginsei suggests that the two of them slay Magnus and become the ruling Nobles in his place. Though his left arm is lpped off, he uses his special ability as a dimension twister to send the blade D thrusts into his body back into the hunter's own torso. He teams up with Greco Rohman on one occasion to drive a wooden stake through D's heart, killing him with the help of Time-Bewitching Incense. When he later faces the resurrected D, his own abilities are used against him killing him. Vampire Hunter D 1985 OVA Rei-Ginsei remained largely the same in the 1985 film adaption Powers and Abilities Rei-Ginsei is a dimension twister ; through his own willpower he could make a four-dimensional passage way in any part of his body but his arms or legs and link it with the body of his foe. In other words, when his foe attacked him, the bullets and blades that broke his skin would travel through extra dimensional space into the body of his assailant, where they would become real again. D used Rei-Ginsei's powers against him, when he had placed a dimension on D and himself, everytime D stabbed him, it would hurt D. So D stabbed himself with his blade, piercing Rei-Ginsei. Equipment Shrike-blade- are crescent shaped throwing blades. It was iron razor sharp on both the inner and outer edges. Rei as limber as a sapling swaying in the breeze, could throw the iron blades any way he pleased with just one flick of the wrist. Furthermore, they didn't just strike a straight line. They could come at the target from the right or the left, from above, even from the get—there seemed to be nowhere they couldn't go. The iron blades were liable to slice through any shield as easily as they went through their usual prey. Time-Bewitching Incense- Count Magnus Lee had the incense, provided some to Rei-Ginsei to defeat D. Afterwords, Greco stole and used on Lee's daughter, Larmica. Combat Suit- collaboration with Greco in the fight to D, Rei-Gensei wears only the right sleeve of the suit, taking advantage of its muscular-enhancement system to throw his three shrike-blades faster than the human eye can follow. Trivia *Rei-Ginsei's voice actors were Kazuyuki Sogabe in the Japanese version and Kerrigan Mahan in the English version. *His name is written in Japanese with characters that mean "serene silver star". *When checking into a Motel in the first Novel he uses the name Charles E. Chan, which is a reference to the famous Chinese detective Charlie Chang. Quotes * (About Doris) "But before we do, kindly release the young lady. If she were ugly, it might be another matter, but to treat a beautiful woman in such a manner is a grave breach of etiquette.".Vampire Hunter D * (To Doris) "There is nothing in this world more profane than the ugly making the beautiful submit by force. They merely got a taste of heaven's wrath."Vampire Hunter D * (To Frontier Defense Force) "We came down here to make a little money after our faces got a wee bit too well known up north, but before we can even get started, it comes to our attention you boys are going from village to village posting warrants for us, so we decided to wait for you out here. Kindly refrain from doing anything untoward."Vampire Hunter D * (To Fiend Corps) "No, I shall look into this. The rest of you kindly dispose of these unsightly remains. Burn them or eat them, whichever suits your fancy."Vampire Hunter D * (To Doris) "I have saved your life, even though it meant slaying one of my four companions. Of course, you're also quite beautiful. And then there's the matter of your rescue yesterday. I hardly think anyone would blame me for taking a little compensation."Vampire Hunter D * (To Doris) "You've also seen something you shouldn't have. We really can't have you going into town and telling everyone about that. So you'll have to die out here. Why don't we just say I'm avenging my fallen comrade? Don't put up such a fight. You'll live a while longer. Until I've taken my pleasure, at least.. With all due respect, it's not enough to merely have you overlook my group's misdeeds. I do not ask the same favor for all four of my party—I alone would like to rise to the hallowed ranks of the Nobility."Vampire Hunter D * (To D) ""I wish I could tell you what an honor it is to have one of my blades knocked down by a man of your kind, but I won't. The fact that you're a miserable cross between a human and a Noble takes the charm out of it."Vampire Hunter D * (Rei's last words) ""I don't know... Search to your heart's contentment... By now, the Count has made her his bride ... If only I had been made one of the Nobility..."Vampire Hunter D Gallery Probably ReiWEB.jpg|Rei-Ginsei's design from Yoshitaka Amano's art book, " Imagine" ReiAnimeDesign.jpg|OVA 1985 |undefined|link=undefined References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bandit